


Dance with the Devil

by Wildmustang8



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frenemies, OOC, Slow Burn, Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmustang8/pseuds/Wildmustang8
Summary: A night of terror can bring out either the best or worse in someone in order to survive.
Relationships: Ciaran/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 6:00 pm

_“If you’re going through hell, keep going.”_

“You can’t do this! It’s against protocol! Right...?” 

“Wouldn’t you just love to know?” A sickly, sweet voice whispered from red stained lips that curled into a malicious smile. “And what would you possibly know about this so called ‘protocol,’ huh?” 

Rich honey irises turned to meet a fearful man that was sweating in his chair, zip tied. Gently moving her long, sharpened nails down his collarbone, Myka walked around the chair to finally stand in front of him. 

“What do you think, Ciaran?” She asked as she glanced back into the dark corner of the room. 

A deep, husky chuckle rang out as a large figure pushed itself out of the shadows. A crooked smirk was on a handsome structured face, and candy apple green eyes met hers. 

“I think this fella here has been given false information about us, and who we are.” 

Myka grinned and met the man’s gaze again as she felt him begin to shake under her hand. She leaned forward while pulling out a Chinese ring dagger out of her boot and curling it to her palm. She pressed her lips to his trembling ones, making sure to hold his eyes with hers, before she brought her hand up and with a quick motion, she flicked her wrist up. 

The thin black blade broke the skin open on his neck and blood spilled out, painting the base of her neck and chest. She pulled away with a smirk and stood up straight, swinging the blade around her finger in the ring, as the man’s head fell forward. The lipstick stain on his lips were her mark. 

“Well, that was a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” The sarcastic tone that came from Ciaran had her rolling her eyes. 

She scoffed and pulled out a handkerchief from her pants, wiping the blade down. 

“Would you not do something similar if it were someone hot and young, like our lovely friend Reese here? But a woman?” She raised her eyebrow at him while wiping off her chest. “I mean, if you like it up the butt too, I won’t judge.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” he sneered and walked around the dead man, Reese. 

“What? All I was saying was that if you-” 

His hand quickly covered her mouth as he glared down at her. 

“I said, shut up.” 

She rolled her eyes and yanked his hand away from her face. 

“Get your grimy hands away from me,” she stepped away from him with a glare to meet his own. 

“My grimy hand? Your lips are more whorish than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“Whorish?! Have you looked in a mirror? If-” 

“I did actually, and I find myself quite handsome, thank you very much.” 

“That’s not what I- why you insufferable piece of-” 

“Ugh, guys?” Another voice cut them off as they argued. 

“What, Bill?!” Myka and Ciaran snapped and turned to the door where the slimmer guy stood. 

His eyes widened, and he threw his hands up. 

“Sorry, sorry! I just think it’s time for us to, ugh, leave?” 

Myka and Ciaran turned back to glare at each other, unwilling to break their gaze. She didn’t want to break first or else she’d consider that losing. His eyes narrowed at hers before he finally broke off and walked by her, brushing his shoulders with her. 

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Bill who stood there a bit uneasy. She pursed her lips before she shook her head, turned, and walked out of the room after Ciaran with the smaller man following behind her like a puppy. 

As Myka walked through the heavy snow to the large mansion, Ciaran and Bill were ahead, talking about some sort of mission that happened. She pursed her lips and pulled her coat closer against her body, the fur tickling her neck. It was still a wonder on how she and the green-eyed monster always got paired up to do something together. They were always at each other's necks, arguing about anything and everything. 

“You coming, Red?” Ciaran’s deep voice broke her out of her thoughts. 

She realized they were already at the door, and he was holding it open. She gave a short nod and stepped inside the warm house, kicking the snow off her boots. She could hear the happy chatter and laughter from somewhere. 

Before she could get very far, she felt big yet soft lips brush her ear, and she tensed up and went to swing her fist up, but the large, rough hand that was unmistakably Ciaran’s grabbed her wrist before she could land a hit. 

“Lighten up, would ya? Aren’t these your type of things?” His voice whispered as she grit her teeth and tried to pull her arm free to really hit him. “I mean, it’s a huge get together with all of us ‘old’ friends, and I know a certain someone certainly missed your _company_ after these last few months. Or was it a year?” 

She growled lowly and yanked her hand, turning towards him. 

“ _T_ _hat_ , is none of your business, and I know for a fact, I’m not the only who seeks some company when we’re all together again, so shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out,” she sneered before she turned and walked away towards the voices she had not heard for several months now. 

The first person she saw when stepping into the kitchen was the closet old friend of hers, Seb. A small, relieved smile crossed her lips as she made her way over to him. Reaching up, she smacked his bun and watched him flinch before turning to her. At first, she saw anger then shock before he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I never thought I’d be happy to see your face again.” 

With a short laughter, she pushed him away from her and smoothed down her hair. 

“I missed you too, bunny,” she smirked and took a step back. 

With a roll of his eyes, he shook his head and nodded towards the group. 

“We all have been waiting for you three for quite a while.” 

“So sorry, we were busy.” 

“Ah, yes, of course. That mystery job,” he smirked down at her. “Are you ever gonna tell us what that is?” 

Myka’s own smirk grew on her lips as she twirled a piece of her hair with her finger, gazing around the room. 

“I’m not so sure you’d like to know,” she hummed as her honey gaze met a familiar dark pair that held a lustful look. 

She sent a sly wink before turning her attention back to Seb. 

“I’m not so sure your little self could handle it.” 

“That’s bold of you to assume I’m little,” he wiggled his eyebrows, and she tilted her head, slowly turning her full attention to him. 

She knew how to make him squirm, and if she ever got the chance, she was going to take it. 

“Not so little?” She slowly raked her eyes down his body, letting them linger below his waist purposely, then turning her heavy gaze back onto his, holding a sultry look, as she leaned forward. “I can’t say I’ll be able to believe you right away without... _proof_.” 

She watched his Adam's apple bob before he finally shaking his head with a laugh. 

“You little vixen.” 

She sent him wink while he walked off away from her. She snickered and turned to look at who else was in the room. Too not much of her surprise, she spotted the green-eyed monster with Lily, who was practically draping herself across his lap as usual. She rolled her eyes and looked away to find Seb had gone to chat with Nicky and his girlfriend Elladine while Bill stood with AJ and Harry. 

The only person that she didn’t see was Miki. However, after last year, she’s not surprised. The girl embarrassed herself beyond belief with Bill and even Ciaran. A small laugh came out at the thought of what happened then. 

Her laughter must have been heard because the next thing she knew, Harry suddenly appeared in front of her. 

“It’s been quite a while, maybe a bit too long,” he smirked down at her and crossed his arms. 

Myka tilted her chin up and gave him a sweet smile, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. 

“It’s always a while before we see any of each other again, any of us.” 

He scoffed and shook his head. 

“You mean, we don’t see you, Bill, or Ciaran for a while?” 

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. 

“We work together.” 

“Yeah, a job no one else even can get a peep out of you about.” 

“What’s with the sudden interest? We say this every time: you can’t know. You wouldn’t like it anyways.” 

“Maybe I just want to know what my l- my friends do for a living.” 

Annoyance began to fill up inside her as she glanced around the room. The tense conversation must have been heard for she noticed a lot of eyes were on her and Harry. She saw amusement in Ciaran’s, and he sent her a wink. She rolled her eyes before finally turning back to Harry. He looked as annoyed as her, so before the two could get into a full-blown argument around the group, she grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room little ways down the hallway. 

“I have told you this, and I will say it again. My job, my life, is none of your concern. What I do is my business, and you have no right to try and pull it out of me,” Myka sneered as she poked her nail into his chest.

“What’s so wrong with me wanting to know what you do? Are you a secret agent? In a mafia? A drug lord?” Harry took a step closer to her, grabbing her hand off her chest, and held her wrist tightly in his grip as he leaned his head down. “How about an assa-” 

She grit her teeth, wanting him to shut up, so instead of resulting to a more bloody solution like she would sometimes prefer, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so their lips would meet. He froze, his hands in the air, before he finally gave in and reached down, grabbing her hips and tugging her against his body. Their lips fought while he had pushed her back against the wall, gripping her tightly. 

Myka’s fingers were tangled in his hair on the back of his head, tugging at the strands. She grinned against his lips at the groaning sound that echoed out of his chest. She pulled on his hair again, breaking their kiss this time. His eyes opened to meet hers and held a lustful look in his dark gaze. 

“You talk too much and don’t know when to shut up,” she whispered, slowly letting his hair go from her grip. 

“I know.” 

“Just so you know, if you did ever find out what we do-” 

She stopped to trace a finger down his cheek, grinning deviously up at him, then grazed her nail straight across his neck before she continued. 

“I’d have to kill you myself, sweetheart.” 


	2. 7:00 pm

_"_ _Be strong in moments you want to be weak.”_

Myka leaned against the bathroom counter, making sure her lipstick was fixed to her perfection, then carefully pat down her hair. She grinned and sent herself a wink in the mirror until her eyes met a rather still flustered Harry who was still staring at her. 

“So, ugh, I know we’ve been doing this for a while now, so I was thinking...” he hesitated and rung his hands together. “Maybe I could take you out on an actual date?” 

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and glanced back to her reflection. 

“Hmmmm.” 

He suddenly stood up straight and changed his question once he seemed to realize her disinterest. 

“We could have sex again..?” 

“Mm,” she smirked at him through the mirror then left Harry behind in the bathroom with a wink. 

She followed the sounds of laughter and loud voices to come to a stop in the den where everyone was sat around in a circle, except two others besides Harry. She grunted in disgust when she realized it was Ciaran and Lily. With a shake of her head, she plopped down in a chair beside Seb who was currently explaining to Bill about some famous person who had gone into his music shop. 

“-mate, you gotta believe me!” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Bill snorted with a shake of his head. “I bet it was just a normal blonde girl with similar tattoos.” 

“I swear! Here-” Seb pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll show you.” 

He tapped through his phone, and she sat there with a lack of interest, her head rolling back onto the back end of the seat. It amazed her how entertained one male could get when it came to someone that carried a pair of fat on their chest and lips between the legs. But, then again, it did make her job ten times as easy. 

“Here! Right here!” 

Bill snatched the phone from him and brought the phone straight up to his face. His eyes narrowed while studying the phone screen. With a scoff, he shook his head and threw the phone back at Seb. 

“Obviously, this girl just has similar tattoos and hairstyle. I mean, there are those people who are a tad crazy and think they can steal others’ identities,” his eyes moved over to meet Myka’s, who only smirked in return. 

“He isn’t wrong, my bunhead friend,” she danced her eyebrows at Seb. 

“Are you saying that you’ve stolen someone’s identity?” The brunette asked with an accusing eye. 

“Oh, man, you’ve got- ow!” 

“Don’t worry, I’m an innocent angel,” she smiled at the music store owner while Bill sat there, clutching his shin after she had kicked him in the shin. 

“Angel Myka?” Aj cut in from the other couch with a chuckle. “I’d like to see that.” 

"I think we all would, honestly.” 

Myka rolled her eyes as laughter filled the room, and she stuck her tongue out at Elladine who was curled up besides Nicky. 

“I feel like I should be offended that none of you believe I’m an angel.” 

“Angel?” Ciaran’s voice cut in with the sound of a giggle as they he and Lily walked in with Harry behind them. “Who in their right mind would think you’re an angel, Mykes?” 

“I certainly haven’t gotten much hospitality,” the snarky tone in Lily’s voice almost had Myka sharpening her nails. 

“Oh, darling. To get my hospitality, you need to be able to get somewhere in life without having to reside on your knees with an opened mouth,” her eyes cut through the room in a glare, holding the angry but embarrassed gaze of the blonde. 

The room fell silent as the two girls were being watched, mostly making sure Lily didn’t do anything to cause Myka to set off. Despite them not knowing her job, they were easily aware she wasn’t one to back down. She always had the fire inside her, but now, she was much more capable of many different things that only Ciaran and Bill knew of between the group. 

With a single smirk, the strawberry blonde stood up from her seat and brushed her hair to the side. 

“I’m gonna go get some drinks together for later. I think some of us may need it,” she winked to the blonde once more and strutted out of the room, her heels clicking on the tile. 

She didn’t make it very far into the kitchen before both Aj and Elladine came running in behind her. They were both giggling to themselves, and she raised her eyebrows at them while pulling out a huge bowl to put all drinks together in. 

“What’s got you two cackling like hyenas?” 

“Oh, I just missed your way with words,” Elladine smiled, Aj nodding. 

“As much as I can’t stand drama, it’s always nice watching you put our blonde witch into her place,” the hockey player shrugged carefreely. 

“Oh, I was just being an angel, just like I said I am,” she smirked at the girls then pulled out a bunch of different varieties of alcohol. “So, I figured since we always seem to have a good time when we have many different types of drinks, why not make a classic jungle juice?” 

With that, she placed bottles on the counter, one after the other: regular vodka, everclear, whiskey, tequila, schnapps, gin, and rum. Before placing the rum down, she opened the bottle and took a small swig. 

“So we’re going hard on the first night?” Elladine hummed and picked up the vodka. 

“I’m down!” Aj bounced on her feet with an excited smile. “Are we going out on looks tonight too?” 

“I mean, why shouldn’t we? We’re hot, and I always enjoy making these boys sweat,” Myka stated as she began to pour the liquids into the bowl before she paused with a grin. “Well, not just these boys. Just any of them in general.” 

“I don’t know...” the brunette bit her lip. 

“Why not? Have some fun with Nicky,” Aj winked at her to which Myka nodded in agreeance. 

“Hell yeah. Struck your stuff, Els.” 

“Oh, it’s going to be so much fun!” The blonde giggled before clasping her hands together. “It’s a shame Miki couldn’t make it. I honestly thought she was.” 

Myka held in her snort as she finished pouring in the last bit of alcohol needed into the bowl. She grabbed some juice from the fridge as Elladine agreed with Aj. 

“She sent the text that she was going to come, but I guess she backed out last minute.” 

“Are you surprised, though?” Myka finally spoke up as she put the empty bottles away. “She embarrassed herself last year. I can’t blame her for not showing up.” 

“Oh, leave it, Myka. She was brave to try and get Bill’s attention,” Aj frowned. 

She made a zipping motion at her lips and turned away from the two girls with creased eyebrows. They must have only known about Bill but not Ciaran. That might have been because Myka herself was the one to walk in on it during their last night. The smaller girl had already been rejected when she walked in on them, and the red-faced Miki had rushed right by and wasn’t seen until the next morning when she was leaving. 

“Right, well, now that this done, I’m gonna go get ready. Be a doll and put it in the refrigerator,” Myka waved off and headed down the halls to her room to get ready for the night. 

“Myka, you in there?” 

She stood in front of her mirror, finishing the final touches to her makeup. The sun had gone down about an hour ago as she was just getting out of the shower, and the music began to pump through the speakers. If there was a few more people, some would consider this a mere college party. 

“That, I am.” 

The door slowly opened, and a head of dark hair poked through. Her eyes met Harry’s through the mirror as she ran a finger along her now lipstick stained lips. He froze in his place and swallowed hard while he looked her over. 

“Is there a reason you’re interrupting my time as I get ready, Harold?” 

The name that slipped through her lips snapped him out of his trance, and he scowled at her while stepping into the bathroom. 

“That’s not my name.” 

“No? Your birth certificate says otherwise.” 

He ran a hand through his hair roughly, standing in his spot, before he took two steps to stand right in front of her. 

“I was serious about what I said earlier.” 

“I’m not entirely sure what you mean,” her head turned to the side and creased her eyebrows. 

He grit his teeth in annoyance and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her up against the counter, and she quickly grabbed hold of the granite top to keep her balance. 

“I want to take you out, please.” 

Myka pursed her lips and tilted her head up, closing her eyes. He always tried to get her to go out somewhere with him, despite her always turning him down. 

“Myka, please. I’m begging-” 

“Oh, someone begging to Myka?” the deep, husky voice she couldn’t stand seemed to be her saving grace at the moment. “Harry, you might as well get in the back of the line” 

Her eyes met the candy apple greens of Ciaran’s while he smirked in amusement at the scene. Harry froze in his spot before his hands dropped to his sides. She could see the anger forming in his eyes, and she tried her hardest not to smirk. 

“I’ll see you around, Harry,” she murmured quietly and stepped around him towards Ciaran. 

The inner demon inside took over, so she leaned up, even with her heels, to get her lips to Ciaran’s ears and looked as if she was kissing his cheek with her hand resting on his broad shoulder. Knowing exactly the kind of person she could act like, he let his arm slide around her waist and hold her lower back to help spite the young business student.

“You’re stirring up a hot pot there,” she whispered to him that had him chuckling. 

“Oh, I know,” he spoke back and squeezed her side. “A little excitement never hurt anyone.” 

She smacked his hand off of her to exit the bathroom, but she turned her head back to catch Harry’s eyes, who was glaring at Ciaran. She chuckled and shook her head, knowing full well what would happen if he tried to punch him. 

“Take care, boys.” 

Myka didn’t take long to get herself a large glass of her drink and to mingle with the group. As they agreed upon, her, Elladine, and Aj were dressed up. Nicky seemed to be attached to his girlfriend like a leech, and Bill was entranced with Aj. Seb stood off to the side and looked bored out of his mind as Lily was going on about something. She snickered and decided to go save the day. 

“Sebastian, my bunny, I have come to save you from this troll that is trying to take you under her bridge,” she smiled sweetly at the blonde while Seb choked on his drink. 

“Jesus Christ, Mykes!” He tried to laugh through his coughing fit. 

“Why, you bitch!” Lily huffed, but in Myka’s ears, it sounded more like a screech. 

“Honey, that is nothing new. Nor is you trying to get with anything that has a dick swinging between the legs,” she smirked and took a sip of her drink. 

Seb, who had just managed to get his coughing down, quickly held an arm out between the two girls as it seemed the blonde wanted to try and strike Myka. 

“Okay, girls, lets cool it down,” he tried to reason. 

“I’m perfectly calm,” she pointed to Lily that was glaring straight back. “Unlike blondie here.” 

Before anyone could do anything, Myka felt the cold, sticky liquid hit and run down her front from Lily throwing it on her and heard the gasps from around the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold her anger down. She wanted to do nothing more than take that girl’s neck and snap it in half. 

Opening her eyes after a few seconds, she saw that Seb had taken her out of the room, probably away from her before she could strike back. She glanced around and saw everyone else staring at her. She took one more deep breath and pushed her bangs out of her face. 

“Well, that could have been quite a show. A cat fight is always exciting,” Ciaran wrapped an arm around her shoulder suddenly and chuckled. 

She scowled and threw his arm off her shoulder. 

“You know damn well it wouldn’t have been a cat fight,” she tutted and wiped a few drops off her arm. “I’m going to go get cleaned up, so please go fuck off somewhere else.” 

Myka pursed her lips and left the room with the green-eyed monster yelling back at her. 

“Oh, but we both know I don’t have to go far!” 

She threw up her hand and flipped him the bird with her back to him. Once she entered the bathroom, it wasn’t even a few seconds before she backed out. Her head turned to where Ciaran still stood, watching her with curiosity. Without a word, she brought her hand up to wave him down towards her and entered back into the bathroom. 

“Myka?” Ciaran’s voice echoed down the hall with his footsteps before he entered the bathroom. "What is i-" 

“I know the last time we were in here,” she cut him off and pointed down into the sink where a severed hand with long black nails lied. “This was not.” 


	3. 8:00 pm

__

_“Easy is never fun.”_

The playful demeanor on Ciaran’s face had dropped the second he saw the hand. He pushed Myka to the side a bit to pick up the severed limb and get a good look at. By the size of it, it was easily a female's hand. But where it came from was the real question. 

“We know it’s female, but I certainly haven’t noticed anyone without a left hand,” she observed, looking closer at the fingers. “The nails look newly manicured, and I don’t recognize the ring.” 

“Maybe we should ask Bill.” 

Without a word, she turned and left to go find Bill. She didn’t have to go too far with him still chatting up a storm with Aj and Seb. She gave a fake smile to the others while grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him with her. 

“Ow! Myka, what the he- ow!” Bill winced and tried pulling his arm out of her grasp. 

“Cool it, there’s a situation,” she muttered and let go of his arm. 

“What kind of situation?” He asked while rubbing his elbow with a frown. 

“That.” 

Bill followed her finger that pointed to the hand Ciaran held. His eyes widened and quickly moved Myka inside the bathroom to close the door and lock it behind him. 

“What the hell!” He whisper-yelled. “Did you guys bring a souvenir or something?” 

Both Myka and Ciaran looked at him in disgust, and she smacked him upside the head. 

“Of course not!” She whisper-yelled right back. “Neither of us can figure out who it belongs to, but can you?” 

The slimmer man took the hand out of Ciaran’s grasp and carefully looked it over. His eyes lingered on the ring that was placed on the pinky and swallowed hard. 

“Yes, I do know,” he pointed at the ring. “This ring was, it was a gift to Miki from her grandmother. And well, it is obvious this is a girl’s hand, so if there’s another girl we don’t know that has the exact same family heirloom, then well...” 

The three of them looked at each other in silence. Myka had her hand under her chin in thought, Ciaran ran his hand through his hair roughly, and Bill just stood there without any kind of expression. 

“Alright,” she started with an annoyed sigh. “We need to bag this and throw it before anyone else finds it.” 

“What? No!” Bill frowned. “They have a right to know that if this is an indication of her being dead. She was their friend, our friend.” 

“Bill, we don’t know if she is dead,” Ciaran shook his head. “She could be missing, and regardless, those people will freak out if we show them this,” he waved around the hand. 

“He’s right, Bill-” 

“No, dammit! I know that she ugh, ugh messed up last year,” he began to fumble around his words while he paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair and tugging at it. “What exactly- no! Who?” 

Myka and Ciaran glanced at each other as Bill started to have a small break down and ramble more to himself. He must have had more feelings for her than he let on, and now that it appeared she was dead, he never got to express them. 

“Bill-” 

“What made her become a target?” 

“Bi-” 

“Why did have it to be her hand?” 

“Bil-” 

“Who would do thi-” 

“God dammit, Bill, shut up!” Ciaran snapped, and Bill immediately stopped talking, his chest heaving. “We will tell them, but you need to keep your cool.” 

“I, I, I’ll try-” 

“You can, I know you can,” Myka placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let's go.” 

She took the severed hand and gave it to Ciaran to wrap up in a towel. She then turned Bill around by his shoulders and opened the bathroom door to leave. The music got louder as it traveled down the hallway, and she trailed behind Bill with Ciaran behind her in silence. Laugher and loud voices got louder and louder with every step until they were standing in front of the rest of their friends. 

“There you guys are!” Aj smiled and waved. 

“I thought you were going to clean up, Myka?” Seb asked. 

“What happened to you guys?” Nicky crossed his arms over his chest. “You all disappeared.” 

“Listen, guys, we have something we need to say,” Myka started, but she had to speak louder than normal with the loud music. 

“What?” 

“What did you say?” 

“For fucks sake...” Ciaran grumbled, walked to the wall, and yanked out the cord of the speakers. 

“Thank you,” she sighed and looked back to everyone who were staring at the three of them confused. “As I was saying, we have something to tell you.” 

She glanced over at Bill as Ciaran was handing him the towel that was wrapped around Miki’s hand. 

“Yeah, ugh,” Bill cleared his throat and set the bundle down on the table in the middle of the room, holding his hand over top of it. “So you know how, um, Miki didn’t show up?” 

All of them nodded their heads and eyed the bundle underneath his hand wearily. 

“I still think she may show up, honestly,” Aj commented. 

“Um, Aj, well everyone, I can’t say that she is.” 

The silence was nearly deafening as he carefully unfolded the towel. As soon as the hand was in sight, there was the sound of loud gasps, and Myka watched the conflicted emotions run through everyone’s face. 

“Oh my god! Is that...” Elladine cried, holding tightly onto Nicky. 

“No, no, no...” 

“Holy shit...” 

“Oh, Miki...” 

“This has got to be a joke!” 

Myka’s eyes snapped over to Lily after her words, and she glared her down. 

“Why the hell would we joke about something like this?” She sneered. 

“I, I don’t know!” Lily stuttered, bringing her hand up, and chewed on her nail. “She, she... I don’t know!” 

Myka let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back. 

“Okay, everyone, I know this is a bit of a shoc-” 

“Shock?! How are you not freaking out?” Harry cut her off and leaned down against the table. 

“It’s-” She glanced at Ciaran for a bit of guidance, and he gave her nod, so she continued. “We’re pretty familiar with these kinds of... things.” 

The attention went from the hand straight to them, and she sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“Wha?” 

“Our job is the least of our concerns right now. We need to figure out how and why this has happened,” Ciaran’s voice echoed through the room thick with authority that had Myka rolling her eyes, knowing he only got that tone when it came to ordering people around. 

However, instead of responding in a calm manner, everyone else started talking at the same time, trying to talk over each other. She grabbed the tall Irish man and yanked him down to her level. 

“I’m not entirely sure they are in the right state of mind at the moment,” she whispered harshly. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” He pulled his arm away from her grip with a scoff. “But we have a serious matter someone we all know that was murdered, and the fact they left her hand here, in the bathroom of a _very_ remote mansion, might I add.” 

Bill, who had not said anything for a few minutes, finally spoke up to them, cutting off a soon to be argument. 

“It gets me thinking, that whoever did do this, they obviously know us,” he glanced between the two. 

“Us, as in us three? Or all of us?” She spread her arms out to motion to everyone else. 

“It could be either,” Ciaran shrugged then pointed to the rest that had finally seemed to calm down. “Now, what about them?” 

“Right,” Myka started then turned her attention back to the group, covering the hand back up. “Okay, guys, I know it’s going to be hard, but this is serious, and I need you all to keep yourself calm. Maybe go relax, collect your thoughts, and we can try to get ahold of the cops.” 

“How?” Nicky pulled out his phone and held it up. “There is no service.” 

The snow fell fast, making it almost impossible to see too far out into the mountain terrain that lied ahead. The mansion, it sat deep into the wilderness of the Alps in France. It was owned by Harry’s grandparents, and they allowed the group of friends to meet their annually, since they were teenagers. As most high school friends normally lost contact with each other, they had vowed to try and meet every year at the same time and just let their worries from the world go for a long weekend. But now, after seven years, one friend was gone. Missing, or even dead. And it was only the beginning of the weekend. 

“-whoever did that, cut off and displayed Miki’s hand, is here with us.” 

Myka and Bill looked at Ciaran as he kept his attention on the view in front of them. They stood out on the back porch, bundled up. While everyone else were still inside trying to calm down, these three went outside to figure out what they could possibly do. With no connection that would help get ahold of authorities somewhere, it was time for them to take it into their hands. 

“Ciaran, it could be anyone,” Myka pursed her lips and wrapped her arms around herself as a breeze hit them. 

“I know, but despite everything that happened last year, she was an old friend, and I think we owe her this,” he leaned forward, placing his bare hands on the snow-covered railing. 

“We do,” was all Bill said. 

“Alright, then where do we start?” 

“I think we just need to ask ourselves, who else knows about us being up here?” Myka thought aloud. 

“No one, no one at all,” Bill looked at her and Ciaran. “This place is so remote and only accessible by those ski lifts that have the specific key to use.” 

“So, it’s someone here. In the house?” Myka clarified with her eyes slowly drifting to the window, looking over the group that sat together in the den. 

“There’s no possible way it could be someone who followed in behind us. We were the last ones and brought the key with us, and if someone tried to trek through the snow, they would be dead or almost by now,” Ciaran imputed while he stroked his chin in thought. 

“But I don’t understand why,” Myka turned back and slammed her hands down on the railing. 

“Whoever it was, in there,” Ciaran pointed to the window, “is not done.” 

In the dark and camouflage of the snow, the three turned and looked through the window, watching the rest sit in silence. Nicky and Elladine were curled up together in a love seat, Aj and Seb sat beside each other, holding hands, Harry was on the floor with his head in his hands, and Lily was in the corner, staring aimlessly at the wall. It could be anyone of them, for whatever reason there is in their mind. 

Myka scanned one person from the other, rolling her lips inward in thought. As she came to the last, Harry, she suddenly thought of those she stood right beside: Bill and Ciaran. They were both trained to kill to perfection and leave no trace behind unless they wanted to.


	4. 9:00 pm

__

_“The first casualty of war is innocence.”_

The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire from the firepit in the den. No one said a word. No one made a move when Ciaran, Bill, and Myka walked back inside. They were off in their own minds. 

The silence was killing Myka. It was too quiet for her liking, and as much as she tried to sympathize for the situation, her mind was elsewhere. Mostly on how this happened in the first place. 

With a quiet sigh, she turned and made her way down to the kitchen to get herself a drink. After the past hour, it was much needed. Her eyes were trained on the window that overlooked the front yard and entrance. A shadowed reflection caught her attention, so she focused her eyes to see it was Seb making his way into the kitchen. She downed her drink quickly and set it down as she turned around. 

Upon seeing his somber yet conflicted expression, Myka leaned back on the counter with her arms crossed, knowing full well what was about to happen and be said. 

“I don’t understand,” he began as his hands were placed on top of his head. “Why would someone just, you know-” 

She watched him struggle with his words and emotions. He paced back and forth in front of her, moving from one side of the table to the other, and moved his hands frantically so much that his hair fell down from the bun on top of his head. 

“I just don’t get it. She was a sweet girl. Maybe a bit too innocent, but still-” he suddenly stopped and turned to look her straight in the eyes. 

She stayed quiet with pursed lips after noticing the challenge in his eyes, waiting patiently for him to finish. 

“Myka, why aren’t you acting like,” he chewed his bottom lip, and she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Like everyone else?” She finished for him. 

“Yeah. You and Ciaran are just- have a lack of emotion,” his eyes narrowed down as he moved closer to her. “I know you weren’t her biggest fan, but is it that hard for you to feel something?” 

“Seb,” she sighed and dropped her arms down. “Mine and Ciaran’s emotions aren’t exactly a priority right now.” 

He held her eyes, and she didn’t move, unblinking. Realizing he was trying to figure her out, she mentally rolled her eyes. 

“Look, you’re upset and scared. If you need to talk it out, okay. But don’t go accusing anyone of anything that we don’t know yet.” 

“I-” 

He puffed out a breath of air and dropped his chin to his chest, giving the smallest nod that she barely caught. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Mykes. My head is just all over the place.” 

“No worries,” she offered a small smile and pat his shoulder. “Go back and try to relax. I’ll be in there soon.” 

Seb nodded again and turned to leave as he was throwing his hair back up in his signature bun. She ran a hand through her hair with a groan and quickly poured herself another drink. 

“Well, that was sweet.” 

With a grunt, she tossed her head back and downed more of the booze. 

“And that was attractive.” 

“Suck a dick,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Now why would I do that if I could easily get someone else to?” Ciaran smirked at her as he walked closer. 

“What do you want exactly?” 

“What you want, obviously,” he shrugged. “To know who here has the motive and will to chop a hand off someone we all know and leave it placed like a trophy.” 

She let out a ‘hmph’ and looked away, rolling her lips inward. She glanced back towards the den before slowly dragging back to him, locking their gaze together. His eyebrow slowly rose up at her along with a smirk. 

“From how long we’ve worked together, I’m pretty sure I know how you think,” he slowly began to walk towards her and pointed to his head, tapping his temple. “I mean, I can tell when the wheels up there are spinning.” 

“What?” She scoffed and shook her head, standing up straight as he got closer. “If you think you know me, you might have lost a few brain cells.” 

“Oh yeah. I’m sure you know how I think, for the most part anyways,” he shrugged one shoulder as he got closer. 

“What are you getting at exactly?” 

“I bet, in that pretty head of yours, you have the idea that I could have done this,” he came to stop right in front of her and leaned down, placing both arms on each side of her to cage her in. “Am I wrong?” 

She pursed her lips and turned her head to the side as his got closer, not giving him an answer. She could see his grin growing wider from the corner of her eye at her silence, knowing full well what her answer would be. 

“I mean, we both know what I’m capable of,” he tilted his head to the side to meet her eyes, and her hands gripped the counter tightly with her teeth gritted tightly. “You’ve seen my work first hand, but I’ve also seen yours.” 

He hummed, watching her curiously as she still wouldn’t say a word. The candy apple green eyes held her honey ones with such intensity that she almost lost her breath. With a chuckle, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and pulled back away from her. 

“Oh, Myka, I expected more from you, really,” he said as he backed away from her and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “You’re my partner; I would have included you in this. I know how much you like to get dirty.” 

With a single wink, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving her to her thoughts and a pounding heart in her chest. 

The shift in mood was insane after Myka finally rejoined everyone else. One moment, no one was making a sound, and the next, words were flying back and forth. There were accusations, worries, and cries. It was quite amusing to her, and from the expression on Ciaran’s face, he was enjoying it too. 

“Do you think whoever did this is still here?” 

“We’re gonna die next!” 

“You and your family are the only ones who know this area well, Harry!” 

“What?! I hardly come here; only when we all do!” 

“Then it’s gotta be someone else here!” 

“Oh my god, what if they’re in the house?!” 

Myka’s head fell back on the couch in frustration after hearing all the arguments arise. It was causing a headache to appear. From the sound of it, she wasn’t sure if it was going to end. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one, however, as Nicky suddenly spoke up. 

“Alright! Guys, hey, chill!” His voice cut through loudly and had everyone instantly go quiet. “Thank you. Now, I know this has been a crazy night so far, but we need to chill.” 

“But-” 

“No! Look, all this shouting and arguing is going to do nothing good for us. Maybe whoever did this isn’t here anymore, or this is just some sick prank,” the musician tried to reason. 

It was pretty obvious no one really believed him, and it looked as if he hardly believed himself. Multiple voices started talking, one trying to talk over the other and so on. Nicky put his hand on his head and suddenly stood up, shocking Elladine who sat beside him. 

“I’m getting a headache from all this shouting, so I’m just going to go lie down for a bit,” he spoke, more to himself, and walked out of the room down the hall. 

Elladine looked down the hall in worry before she quickly stood up and followed him. 

“Do you think he was right?” Aj asked quietly, frowning, beside Seb. “About it just being a sick prank and that isn’t actually a hand?” 

“Come on, Aj,” Lily rolled her eyes. “You’re smarter than that.” 

“Then what do you think?” Myka snarked, quirking her eyebrow at the short haired blonde. 

“We certainly know how emotionless you can, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you have something to do with this,” she smirked and glanced between the rest of the group. 

“Is that so?” 

Glances were shared amongst the group while the red head caught Bill’s gaze. He still had yet to say a word after they had come back inside. She challenged him with a smirk, and his eyes narrowed down at hers. 

“I could see it,” Bill’s words caught Ciaran off guard as he started chocking on the water he just took a drink of. 

The smug look on Lily’s face had her eyes rolling. There was also a few gasps heard. Aj and Seb looked unsure if they were to believe Bill and Lily. 

“Me too, actually,” Harry surprised Myka when he spoke up as he stared at her with a guarded look. 

“What about Lily herself?” Myka countered. “I mean, she might be saying that because she just doesn’t like me.” 

“Or Aj? She gives off this innocent vibe, so no one would suspect her,” Ciaran said with a crooked grin and snorted at the offended expression on the hockey player's face. 

“Yeah, and what about Seb here?” Aj huffed and scooted away to the corner of the couch. 

“Hey! You know I can’t stand the sight of blood!” Seb defended, glaring, then pointed at Harry. “I mean, we also got anger issues over there.” 

“This is my family’s estate-” 

“Exactly! You know this place,” Seb frowned, scooting back and keeping his distance from everyone else. 

“What about the two that left just now? That isn’t suspicious at all,” Harry drawled sarcastically. 

“The man said he had a headache, and his girlfriend was worried,” Ciaran cut in nonchalantly. 

“Oh, look, the other emotionless one,” Harry sneered. “What about you? The girl obviously had a thing for you and look how she turned up.” 

“So how does that give me a reason to cut her hand off?” Ciaran rubbed his chin, scratching at his beard. “If that was the case, I’d probably would have chopped Lily here in a million pieces.” 

Myka snorted in laughter while Lily’s face burned bright red. 

“Ah, let’s not forget about Bill,” Myka turned her to look him straight in the eyes. “Maybe he had a thing for her, but since she was more for our Irish man over there, he got mad.” 

“You of all people should know I hate anything blood related as well,” Bill grimaced and shook his head, frowning. 

Myka chuckled quietly and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. She clasped her hands together, grinning widely at the frantic and split group. 

“I guess we can’t trust anyone, eh? Cause who knows, they may strike again soon. Very soon.” 


	5. 10:00 pm

_"The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls.”_

After a while, the group finally settled down. The accusations that were thrown around subsided, and despite the small amount of distrust in the room, no one was leaving. All watching each other. It was a tad overbearing for Myka. There was no point sitting around in her opinion. Whoever was out there that wanted to kill Miki, she highly doubted they would try with a room of people, unless they really knew what they were doing. At the moment, she wasn’t sure if they were professionals or not.

Without another thought, she stood up and left, ignoring all the stares. She had lit candles around her, hoping to achieve a more peaceful state of mind, and made her way down the hall with each candle. She stood by a large window down the hall, leaning on her shoulder against the wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. The cold that seeped through the window felt refreshing against her skin that burned hot from the anticipation of what is possibly to come. 

“You’ve been a tad quiet recently,” the familiar voice from behind her and startled her out of her thoughts. “A bit too quiet.” 

“Hm?” Myka blinked and turned to look at Harry, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, I’m just thinking."

“Should I ask about what, or will my head get bit off?”

She chuckled and shook her head, dropping her arms down to her side. 

“Don’t worry. No biting- not unless you ask.” 

He grinned lopsidedly and walked over to stand beside her, his eyes turning the darkened snow caps. 

“I remember coming up here with my family at young ages. We always used this as our escape from life back home,” Harry started through pursed lips. “It could get hard. ” 

“Life anywhere is never easy,” she spoke calmly, eyeing him. “Even those who have everything they ever wanted, there’s never a stop of satisfaction.” 

He chuckled humorously and met her eyes. 

“It’s funny, isn’t it? I always thought to myself that I’d be happy and set if I could get you with me, but now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t really know you-” 

One of her eyebrows rose up in amusement. 

“-no one really does, besides Ciaran and Bill,” he shrugged and glanced down at his shoes. 

“Some things are better left untouched before it burns you.” 

He scoffed and shook his head, glancing back out the window, with a clenched jaw. Myka felt bad, appearing to have brought his feelings out for her, but she couldn’t do anything about it but deny him. Her world and his didn’t fit. They never would. She wasn’t a liar, but she could never tell anyone what she did. It would get not only her but them killed as well. 

She chewed her lip, moving her attention back to the glass. Instead of actually looking out the window, she used the reflection to keep an eye on if anyone came out of the room. She couldn’t let her guard down, not now. 

“We used to build snowman armies right over there,” Harry pointed through the window, breaking the silence. 

“We’re they your men in snowball fights?” 

“Nah, more like covers,” he shrugged with a small sigh then had a small smile appear. “You know how competitive I get, so I’m sure you can see me throwing small tantrums when I would lose or get hit. It happened quite a bit.” 

She turned her head to study him. Whether he was refusing to meet her eyes or not, the memory that surfaced appeared to be one that brought him ease. 

“One time, I got hit in the face. Man, was that cold. It definitely wasn’t one of my finest moments after- I jumped on my sister,” he continued. “I got grounded for almost a year.” 

“How often were you grounded, considering your anger?” She asked. 

He paused in thought with crinkled eyebrows before meeting her eyes. 

“Probably most of my childhood,” he smirked while she chuckled. “That might be why I focused on school more because I couldn’t do much outside of it.” 

“I don’t think I’ve heard you speak much about your childhood,” she observed, tilting her chin up. 

“I can say the same about you,” he raised his eyebrow in challenge. “I haven’t heard much about anything actually.” 

“Ask me something then,” she shrugged. “I might answer, truthfully.” 

He pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest, and looked her over. 

“Alright, how about this: were you always so reserved?” 

“Ah, I can’t say I was always that way. I just grew into it, after a while,” she tapped her chin. “Maybe end of middle school, or start of high school. It was before we met.” 

“We met at the beginning of high school,” he deadpanned, causing her to roll her eyes. 

“Harry, it was before we met,” she pursed her lips. “Trust me.” 

“I can’t say I trust you that much,” he grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Ask me something else,” she waved her hand. 

He chewed his lip and glanced down the hallways towards the entrance to the den. She watched him curiously, wondering what he was hesitating about, before he finally looked back. 

“How long have you known Ciaran and Bill?” He asked. 

She puffed out an air of breath, blowing her bangs out of her face, after his question. 

“No longer than I’ve known you.” 

“Then how come they known everything about you? I thought we were close-” 

“We are, in different ways.” 

“-that’s not what I mean!” He glowered, and she frowned, turning her head. 

“Look, Harry, just because we’ve hooked up many times, that doesn’t mean you can get my life story. No one, not even Ciaran or Bill, know everything about me,” she spoke calmly, hoping to ease him down. 

“But they know more than any of us.” 

She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. It appeared he wasn’t ready to let this go, not yet. Before anything else could be said, Myka grabbed his wrist and pulled him to first room she could find and threw them in, closing the door behind her. She wasn't about to let everyone else hear what could be said and go down.

“How many times are we going to have this conversation?” She grumbled, holding his glare with her own. “We’ve gotten into this, what? Two, three times? In this night? This is getting quite ridiculous.” 

“Maybe when you start giving me straight answers,” he spoke through gritted teeth. 

She groaned and began to pace back and forth, rubbing her face. 

“I don’t have to give you straight answers, I hold a right to my own privacy,” she seethed. “Why must you insist on stuff you know you won’t get answers to?” 

“Maybe because I care about you and your well-being,” he took several steps near her, waving his hands in the air in frustration.

“There’s no reason for you to care about me! This,” she pointed between the two of them as she stepped back away from him while he kept coming forward. “It will be nothing but sex.” 

“No, you’re wrong,” he shook his head, closing her in against the dresser. 

“No, I’m not,” she shoved back against his chest. “When will you get that through your thick head?” 

“Because I _fucking_ love you!” He exploded. 

Harry didn’t give her a second to react, despite her shock at his sudden confession, and grabbed her face with his hands, smashing his lips to hers. She squeaked at the sudden collision, her hands fisting his shirt up on his chest. He urged her to kiss back as he ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips tightly. She eventually gave in, moving her hands up in his hair, while their lips moved together. 

She knew she shouldn't let him think she felt the same, but she couldn't deny a good kiss and possible fuck.

He pressed his body against hers, trapping her to the dresser. She ran her hands down his back before slipping under his shirts, grazing her nails along his slim torso that shuddered from her touch. He pulled his head away and down, trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, nipping ever now and then. She tilted her head back, giving him more room to explore, and purred when he moved his way across her chest, just above her cleavage. His hands roamed her body and came to a stop on her butt, groping it and tugging her closer.

Myka wasted no more time and started to push his shirt up, pulling it off as quick as she could. Once it was off, her lips attached his neck and roamed along his chest before finding their destination back on his lips. His tongue eagerly slipped through to fight with hers and leaned down, slipping his hands underneath her dress to slowly push up.

However, he decided against it, and instead, he grabbed behind her legs to pick her up and wrap them around his waist. She tightened her arms around his neck as she felt him walk across the floor toward what she assumed was bed or couch. She ground her hips against his, and she both felt and heard his groan from his chest. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, pulling her closer to him as much as he could, despite her already pressing against him. 

Neither of them broke away from the heated kiss while he walked until he dropped her and landed on a cushioned surface. The hit on the bed, however, was not as soft as she expected. Instead, she felt herself land on something hard. 

Her eyes popped open, and she jumped up, pushing Harry aside. 

“Shit! I didn’t realize someone was-” she stopped, frowning. 

No words came from the bed, but she knew she had hit something. If it was a person, they would have definitely woke up after she was practically thrown on them. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, panting. 

She shook her head, not answering, as she eyed the bed. There was easily something under the duvet. She swallowed hard, licking her lips, and reached down, grabbing the edge. The uneasy feeling in her gut twisted as she pulled the sheet back quickly. 

There, staring back with empty eyes, laid Nicky. Harry cursed and quickly scrambled back, trying to pull her with him. 

“Fuck! We gotta tell them,” he began to walk back, but she grabbed him to stop. 

“Hold on! I need to check somethi-” 

“What? Are you crazy?!” He stared at her with wild eyes and shook his head before bolting out of the room. 

Myka sighed heavily and stepped closer to Nicky’s body, scanning. Whatever was used to kill him was silent. When she fell on the bed, she felt no wetness, so there was no blood. She licked her lips and stepped closer to his head. She looked over his neck, pursing her lips, before glancing at the pillow beside his head. 

“Oh my god!” Aj’s squeal from behind caused her to jump, and she quickly turned around to see that Harry had grabbed everyone before she could get a full chance to figure out what killed him. 

_Shit._

“No, no, no...” 

“When did this happen? He just left maybe an hour ago?!” 

“Elladine! She did it!” 

“What? How could you say that?” 

“It could have easily been Myka... or Harry. Or both!” 

She groaned and turned away to look back at the bed. A heavy presence came up beside her, and she glanced up to see Ciaran. He raised his eyebrow in question, and she only shrugged. 

“Guys!” Bill shouted, silencing everyone. “We don’t know how this happened or who did this-” 

“Ugh, it was obviously Elladine! Or Myka, or Harry!” Lily scowled, and Myka scoffed. 

“Harry and I were the ones who found him like this,” she rolled her eyes. 

“You could just be saying that. I bet you got Elladine too!” 

“There’s no need to throw accusations out right now, Lily,” Ciaran cut in with a frown. 

“Well, someone obviously did this.” 

“Gee, really? Thanks for stating the obvious,” Seb spoke with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Despite his calm words, he looked just as freaked out as almost everyone else. 

Myka sighed and glanced towards Bill and Ciaran, motioning towards the bed. 

“We need to move him somewhere for now. I’ll take them and calm them down," they both nodded, so she turned and waved her hands towards the door. “Come on, let’s get out of here for now.” 

“Where can we go? It’s not safe anywhere.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “But it’s better than here.” 

The group agreed and quickly left the room, appearing to head straight towards the kitchen. Her thought was for some drinks. She could easily go for something strong at the moment for the oncoming headache. 

As much as Myka tried to get everyone to calm down, there wasn’t a chance of it happening now. With two obvious deaths in the house, the rest were on high alert. Harry hasn’t said a word to her since his past confession on his feelings towards her and finding Nicky. Instead, he stood by himself. Aj and Seb sat together, holding each other again. Lily was sitting beside Bill after he and Ciaran came back. Elladine had yet to show up, bringing doubts to Myka’s mind. 

Was the girl dead? Or was she the one doing all this? 

It was only ten at night, and if this was going to keep happening, the night probably only just started. She had a feeling this night wasn’t going to get any easier on any of them. It was only a matter of time before it caught up to them all. 

**U n k n o w n**

While they all stood together, most consoling each other, had no idea what was to come to them. But what was to come, was much needed. After all these years, of being nothing important in this group, they have decided enough was enough. 

Miki was the easiest, seeking any type of attention she could get. Nicky, despite being smart, was also oblivious. The rest, they have yet to see what could be. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but after all these years, it wouldn’t be impossible. They’ve snuck around this long, so going any longer won’t hurt them. They learned tricks. 

“I don’t know what person thinks they’re going to get any further than they have now, they’ve got another one coming to them,” Myka’s mumble was nearly unheard, but they got an ear on it. 

A small, yet sinister smile slid across their lips before bringing their cup up for a sip. If only she knew. 

She was going to be the last and most brutal. They were going to toy with her, just like she did everyone else. Pick at certain strings, prod at bruised spots, and finally, land a final blow until she breaks. 

Everyone breaks. At one point or another, they break and sometimes are never same. 


End file.
